


Arctic [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 174 spoilers, A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: “I’m cold,” he whispers, like he does every night. “Zolf, it’s so cold.”[A recording of a fic by Zai42]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Arctic [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arctic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145465) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 



> Recorded for Wilde Week 2020  
> Day 4 - “To live is the rarest thing in the world.”  
> Life | Death | Survival

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/arctic.mp3) | **Size:** 2.56 MB | **Duration:** 3:27 min

  
---|---


End file.
